Swaying Hearts
by KittenTits
Summary: [A Valentine's Day fic]: A little early, but... Shuichi has a very special present for Eiri on Valentine's Day! What is it you ask? Something a bit sexy... RR!


disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation! Poo... I don't own Gwen Stefani's songs either. Double poo...

A/N: Heehee, I just HAD to write a Valentine's fic for Gravitation! It just came to me a few days ago, so I thought, "I'm gonna type that out..".

So anyways, enjoy! And please, leave me a review!

o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Swaying Hearts**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was February 14th. It was a cloudy day, not especially warm. No one was really at work, because even the uptight bosses of the workaholics felt that they needed a break on this day to be with that special someone.

'Twas not the case for one Yuki Eiri. The 25 year old novelist was sitting at his computer desk, typing almost absentmindedly at his laptop. The man had yet another deadline in a weeks time, and he was nowhere near completion of his latest novel. He really needed to bust his ass if he was going to get the thing finished on time.

The blonde let out a sigh as he sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he really needed a distraction.

Eiri glanced at the clock in the corner of the bright screen. It read 7:56PM. His golden eyes narrowed and he idly wondered where the hell his lover could be. He let out another sigh; Shuichi couldn't be on time to save his life.

The pink haired boy had let it slip that he had something extra special planned for Valentine's Day. And, yes, Eiri remembered that it was Valentines, although earlier that morning he had been teasing the younger man, saying that he vaguely remembered what day it was. The young man had early jumped out of his skin when Eiri had snuck up on him as he was going out the front door. The blonde had handed him a heart shaped box (A/N: Teehee, I love that song! ) of chocolates. Shuichi had been overjoyed, to say the least.

Eiri snapped back to reality when he heard a light clicking sound, signifying that his front door had been opened. He threw his gaze to the door of his study, and waited for the other click to show that the door had been closed. He got it a moment later.

Eiri could hear a light mutter of curses as Shuichi walked down the hallway into the living room. To Eiri, it sounded as if the pink haired man was having some trouble. He stood and made his way to the door, before being stopped.

"Yuki" Shuichi's melodic voice rang out. "Don't come into the living room for a minute! In fact, stay in your study till I tell you to come out!" There was a small grunt, as if something was being lifted. "Please?"

Eiri chuckled. "Alright, brat." He put his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the wall by the door, trying to steal a glance at what his little lover was doing through the slight crack in the door.

Too bad for him, though, he didn't see anything just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi cursed again as the stereo he had been laying on the floor came to rest on his toe. He scooched it off and sighed.

All the stubbed toes in the world would be worth what Yuki's face was going to be like.

He had it all planned out! The song fit perfectly and everything! This was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri was waiting for about another five minutes before Shuichi called him out. He cast his eyes downward and strode into the wide room that was his living room. He glanced up and his eyes widened.

His little Shuichi stood in the middle of the hardwood floor, feet spread, hips cocked to one side, and arms crossed. Eiri nearly swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat from the seductive look in Shuichi's amethyst eyes.

Almost.

Eiri's eyes wondered the younger mans body for a moment, taking in what he was wearing. Shuichi wore a pair of dark orange short shorts, in which Eiri noted showed off his long slender legs, and a loose fitting black tank top. Over the black, he wore a green and white stripped dress shirt, which hung over one of his shoulders. The tank top sat low over his neck, exposing that sensitive area of skin to Eiri.

The blonde made to move forward, but Shuichi held out a hand and motioned for him to stop.

Shuichi's foot shot out to the left and pushed a button on a stereo. A moment later, a jingling beat began to play, in which the pink haired man began dancing to. His arms swayed to the beat, as did his hips. His eyes closed as he turned so that his back faced his lover.

He kept dancing as the words came.

"If I was a rich boy," Shuichi began to sing,

"See, I'd have all the money in the world,

if I was a wealthy bo-o-oy!"

At this point into the song, Shuichi flung the dress shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the side.

"No man could test me," the pink haired siren continued.

"Impress me,

my cash flow would never ever end!

'Cause I'd have all the money in the world,

if I was a wealthy bo-o-oy!"

Eiri stood, enthralled as Shuichi's agile body swayed sensually to the flow of the music. His hands were almost burning to let himself touch the young man, but he stopped himself; he had to let the man finish. Who knew? It could have had a big dramatic ending...

"All the riches baby, won't mean anything,

All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring,

All the riches baby, won't mean anything,

Don't need no other baby,

Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know!"

Not knowing how much more arousal he could take, Eiri nearly cried out in happiness as the song ended a few verses later. Shuichi had his back to the older blonde, and one arm thrown behind his head, the other on his hip in a sexy ending pose. As silence overtook the apartment once again, Eiri rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his Shuichi. His hands slipped under the black material of the tank top and his kissed his way down the tan neck.

The pink haired man moaned in pleasure. "I see you liked my Valentine's Day present..." He giggled happily.

Eiri let out an almost feral growl from the back of his throat, and began dragging Shuichi towards the bedroom. "You're damn right I did. Now..." He gave an almost passionate squeeze to Shuichi's middle. "We have things to do to help celebrate Valentine's, you know..."

Shuichi giggled as he let himself be thrown onto the large bed that sat peacefully against the wall. His older lover crawled up towards him, yet another feral growl forming in his throat. "And to think," the blonde said, "All I got you was a box of chocolates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OWARI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Review! Cookies to all who do!

I promise!

And if anyone is wondering, yes, I like to call Yuki by his real name, Eiri. It kinda bugs me tha no one calls him by his real name.


End file.
